cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Bindo
A hanar fanatic, leader of an extremist branch of the Enkindler faith. Bindo first came to the wider galaxy's attention while attending a hanar religious panel on the Citadel, footage of which became one of the most widely viewed videos on the extranet following a physical confrontation between Bindo and another panel member. The panel, which was sponsored by the Future Content Corporation, was meant to expose the broader galaxy to the religious debates that had been sparked within the Enkindler religion by new revelations on the age of the mass relay system. Trouble began when Momorran - who had been open to the scientific findings - and Bindo - who insisted that the findings were fraudulent and heretical - began arguing. Eventually, Bindo began thrashing its tentacles at Momorran, who responded in kind. C-Sec quickly intervened, but not before FCC reporter Emily Wong, the panel moderator, suffered minor injuries. Not long afterward, an investigation team sent to study unusual energy readings on Halo of Light discovered a cache of Prothean technology. Early reports indicated that a recent earthquake opened a small, underground complex in the Turungian Hills. Members of the team reported that at least some of the technology was operational, and at least one speculated that the device producing the unusual energy readings may have caused the recent quake. Neither the Illuminated Primacy nor the Citadel Council commented on this matter, though the Primacy sent military forces to establish a garrison around the site. However, the Primacy forces were beaten to the site by Bindo and a large group of its followers. It wasn’t known how Bindo arrived on Halo of Light so quickly, but upon arrival, it entered the site with a small group of other hanar and several heavily armed drell, and took the science team hostage. Primacy forces arrived the next morning and were soon locked in a standoff with Bindo, who stated only that “no further outsiders shall be allowed access to sacred Enkindler ground." One day after taking the hostages, Bindo released a set of demands: that the scientific community repudiate recent findings on the age of the mass relay system, and that all branches of the Enkindler religion excommunicate any members “who refuse to accept that the Enkindlers gifted us with the mass relays and the Citadel.” Bindo further demanded that new C-space rules be enacted “prohibiting all but loyal Enkindler adherents from entering Enkindler sites throughout the galaxy.” The Illuminated Primacy reported that they were dispatching a highly regarded hostage negotiation team to Halo of Light. In the meantime, most Enkindler religious figures reacted with derision to Bindo’s demands. For example, in a (for hanar) scathing condemnation, All-Bright Olos the 10th stated: “The other, Bindo, is obviously not thinking clearly. This one has doubts about the other’s mental faculties.” The hostage negotiation team, led by Larus Kalot, arrived on Halo of Light and opened negotiations with Bindo and its followers. In a statement to the press, Kalot said that progress was slow, but that she hoped to achieve a breakthrough soon.'' “Bindo and its followers tried this because they felt they were losing ground in the religious debate. But they’re getting tired, they have limited food, and they’re starting to realize that they’re doing their cause more harm than good.” Kalot did confirm at least one report of good news: Early in the negotiations, she successfully convinced Bindo to release two scientist hostages who had been suffering medical difficulties: One drell and one hanar. Both were swiftly moved offworld for medical treatment. However, the situation ended in tragedy. Instead of surrendering, Bindo eventually told authorities, “This one has changed its mind. It has grown fond of the Enkindler artifacts. It is not ready to give them up. It, as well as the others, wishes to stay with them.” Following the announcement, a drell infiltration team entered the site. The explosion occurred several minutes later, killing everyone within, and reportedly destroying all Prothean artifacts. In the aftermath, Larus Kalot wouldn’t talk to reporters, and neither the Illuminated Primacy nor the Citadel Council would confirm reports that the infiltration team was led by a turian Spectre, who was also killed in the explosion. Category:Hanar Category:Non-Player Characters